Destiny Ignited
by sitarra
Summary: “This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate… destiny ignited by an act of war.” MSR, Historical AU


Title: Destiny Ignited

Author: sitarra

Email: PG-13

Category: MSR, AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The title belongs to Aida, as does the summary. Borrowed some lines from The Unnatural.

Setting: WW2

Summary: "This is the story of a love that flourished in a time of hate… destiny ignited by an act of war."

A/N: I've taken a creative license with some of the information. Some things I simply changed around. The 501st paratrooper infantry is real but they were based in Georgia. I had a great grandpa who was actually in the middle of the Battle of Jutland and that's why I choose to use it. The SS Normandie sunk in a New York dock in 1942 but I'm using it anyway. Also, pay attention to the dates.

This story is my latest pride and joy. It is the longest single chapter story I've done and I'm quite proud of myself. I'm considering it a short novel.

Thanks: Thank you to 2shy the Shippy for unknowingly finally getting me back to writing and thinking up something I think makes the entire story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

April 22, 1944—on a train to Boston

Saturday

Mulder watched the scenery pass by from his seat. He popped another sunflower seed in his mouth, cracking open the hull with his teeth. He had missed the sight of his native countryside. He'd been in Pearl Harbor helping get everything back in order for the last three years. He'd been baffled by the sight, all of the death and destruction around him. Men were dying left and right and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He had helped rescue those men that were trapped, the lucky few that had actually lived. He'd seen enough death to last him a lifetime but the war wasn't even over yet.

"They can make bombs that can blow up entire cities but they can't make bigger bathrooms on trains," William Scully complained, sitting back down in his seat across from Mulder.

Mulder smiled at the older man, a man he looked at as a father. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

William didn't answer. He observed the younger man across from him. He'd taken a liking to the quiet man at Pearl Harbor. Mulder has been put under his command and in no time at all, Bill saw the man as another son. They shared war stories at first before moving to more personal subjects, gaining each other's trust. They looked out for each other, and that was important in a war as bloody as the one they were in the middle of.

"Did I ever tell you about the Battle of Jutland?"

Mulder glanced over at his companion, the answer written in the confusion on his face.

"I was seventeen," he began. His eyes darted to the front of the cabin. "I was working on a fuel tanker during World War 1. There was a German destroyer coming up on our left followed by the entire fleet. Moments later, the English fleet came up on our right. We were trapped, practically in the middle. It was a horrible sight. To this day, I've never seen anything life it, not even Paine's Fire Works. Only about thirteen ships were lost on each side. I saw firsthand a German cruiser sink an English ship, savagely ripping its side open. Moments later that same was sunk the exact same way. At about eight o'clock, after everybody thought the battle was over, we saw the flagship Queen Mary go down with 1,300 men on board. It was the most terrifying spectacle we'd seen. There's even a legend that one man escaped but nobody has ever seen him. We didn't even know what the battle was about."

Mulder was silent for a moment, popping another sunflower seed in his mouth before he finally said, "I'm sensing a moral to that story."

William smiled. "That's what I like about you, son. You see right through things. Yes, there is a moral. I'm saying the Germans are tough. They have the best…"

"But they don't have the heart," Mulder finished for him. William clapped him on his knee.

"Now you're getting it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_June 3, 1944_

_He left me today. I don't know when I'll see him again. If I'll see him again._

_I couldn't stop myself from crying. He pulled me off to the side, away from mom and Ahab, so he could talk to me privately before his train left. He gave me his dog tags, to "keep me close to your heart" he told me. Call me foolish, but it was the most romantic thing he's ever said to me. He told me he loved me only seconds later but by that point, I was sobbing too violently. Well, maybe not violently, but either way, I couldn't stop. The love of my life was about to go off to war…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2:00 pm—Grand Central Station

Mulder fussed with his jacket, pulling at the lapels unnecessarily. He glanced down to make sure his buttons were polished and in the correct places. He hadn't been in his uniform for a while. It felt foreign to him.

He heard a laugh from beside him. He quickly stopped his own inspection and put his hat on. He took his bag from the older man and shot him a look.

"No need to be nervous, son," William assured him. "They know you're accompanying me. I'm positive they'll like you."

"I'm not nervous," Mulder denied. "I'm just anxious."

"Well, either way, you have nothing to worry about."

They began to make their way from the train. "So tell me more about your family. I can't spend the next two months with complete strangers," Mulder lightly joked.

"My oldest you already know. Melissa is my oldest daughter. She's engaged to a businessman and she's your age. My other daughter, Dana, is two years younger than you and still in school training to be a nurse. My youngest is Charlie. He's two years younger than Dana. He wants to enlist but I flat out wouldn't let him. That and he's still too young."

"What about your wife?"

A smiled brushed across the mouth of the aging man. He pointed to something in front of them. Mulder followed his hand, only to see a woman running towards them. William glanced over at his friend.

"She's amazing."

William barely had enough time to set his bag down before his wife flung herself in his arms. He wrapped them tightly around her, holding her close to him. He inhaled deeply, her familiar scent assaulting his senses. He hated every minute he was away from his family, but he loved his job. He wouldn't trade either one of them for all the money in the world.

Behind him, Mulder watched the scene with a faint smile on his face. He used to wonder if marriage would ever happen for him. He was only twenty-one; he had his whole life in front of him.

But the reality was he could die the next day if it was meant to be. He wasn't in active duty at the moment but in only a few short months…

A flash caught his eye. It was a brilliant shade of… There it was again! Red, it was a beautiful shade of red. It was coming his way. Oh, my God… He'd been to many a foreign country but none held a woman as beautiful as the one walking his way. Her impression would forever be imprinted in his mind.

She was wearing a long, flowing black skirt and what he guessed one would call strappy heels. Her blue blouse made her long curly hair pop. It sounded cliché, but… he was in love.

"Mulder, I'd like you to meet my family," William said to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. His eyes landed on his wife.

"This is my wife, Maggie. Maggie, this is Fox Mulder," he introduced, a wide smile on his face. There was no doubt this man loved to show off his family.

Mulder gave her a smile and shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Scully. I've heard much about you over the past few years."

"And I you, Fox. Or, according to my husband's letters, Mulder," she corrected when she saw his smile falter. He laughed when she said that, though.

William moved to who Mulder assumed was his eldest daughter. When he saw Bill Jr., he gave him a nod before turning his attention back to William. "This is my eldest daughter, Melissa."

"It's nice to meet you, Melissa. Congratulations on your engagement."

Melissa looked surprised but thanked him, nonetheless. A shorter, younger man was next. "This is my youngest, Charlie."

The younger stood to his tallest, a firm expression on his face. Mulder fought the urge to laugh. He was obviously trying to appear older, and tougher, than he was. He shook the boy's hand firmly.

"I hear you want to enlist, Charlie," he said to him. Charlie nodded his affirmation. "Take my word, you don't want to. I was only a year older than you when I joined and I regret it. I don't regret that I'm in the service but I regret that I joined so soon because I had no one there to tell me not to," he advised the boy. "Just think about it. We'll talk more later."

Charlie narrowed his eyes but nodded.

Mulder was busy chuckling and didn't notice when William pulled up… her! His beautiful woman.

"And this is my other daughter, Dana."

Mulder internally cursed. Of all the woman he had to fall in love with upon first glace, it had to be his general's daughter!

"It's nice to meet you," she said first. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They were warm and inviting. Her hand was warm and soft in his.

"It's nice to meet you," he finally stumbled out. Beside them, William and Maggie smiled at the sight.

Love was in the work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night—Scully House

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Charlie asked Mulder after dinner that night.

Mulder laughed. "Well, yeah. I don't have those metals for nothing."

"Why shouldn't I enlist?"

"Well, for one, your parents wouldn't like it too much." He ticked off fingers as he went. "Two, war is something nobody should have to see."

"Then why are you in the service?" Charlie asked confused.

Mulder made sure to meet his new friend's eyes. "I joined because I had nothing else better to do. I didn't have anybody who cared about me. I also thought I could make a difference. I've been in so long, there's nothing waiting for me outside of it. I've seen things and done things that I would never want another soul to experience. It's a horrible thing, the war."

"Is that why my parents don't want me to join?"

"I'm sure that's why your dad doesn't want you to join," he corrected. "Your mom doesn't want you to join because she doesn't want her baby boy to die. No mother should ever have to get that news."

Charlie pondered on that for a while. He'd never thought of it that way before. Maybe he could wait a few more years before joining. Or choose another career.

"Leave the man alone for five minutes, Charlie," came Dana's voice from the doorway. Charlie narrowed his eyes at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he shot back at her. Her strategy was to stare at him until he left. It worked every time.

"Good night, Charlie," she called after him when he went up the stairs of the basement.

Dana made herself comfortable next to Mulder on the pullout couch.

"Are you comfortable down here? Mom was beside herself trying to find a suitable enough room for the man my father considers another son." Her words came out in a rush. She was being bold coming to see him, something that normally wasn't her. There was something about this man… Something behind those eyes that she wanted to know.

"She shouldn't have gone through such trouble," he told her, a grin on his face. "But yes, I'm comfortable. It's nice and quiet down here."

Dana smiled at that. "A lot of talking for one day?" she guessed.

He nodded. "But it's nice to hear real, aimless talk about every day things rather than talk about war and women."

"I'd imagine it is," she agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Mulder took the time to observe the woman next to him. There was no denying she was beautiful; gorgeous even. But one thought just wouldn't leave his mind.

She was General Scully's daughter.

So why did he hear himself asking, "Tell me about yourself."

She stared at him before finally smiling at him. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Anything. So far, all I know is your name, you're going to school and studying nursing, and that you're two years younger than me."

"Why do you want to know about me?" she wondered, her brow furrowing.

"For the same reason you're down here right now."

She looked startled. How had he known?"

"All right. I'm without a doubt my father's daughter. I absolutely love to listen to his war stories and travels."

"Is that a hint?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Just a suggestion," she wily answered, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I'm nothing at all like my sister but she's still my best friend. She is the epitome of feminine while I'm the tomboy."

"That's not true," he had to interrupt. "I see quite a bit of woman in you. Not that I'm looking, mind you."

Outwardly, she didn't respond to his words. On the inside however, she was blushing from head to toe.

"What else should I know about you?" He purposely diverted her from his words. He didn't need her hating him.

"Well," she found as she kept sharing about herself, it got easier. "I want to see the world."

He smiled at her shyness, moving closer to her inch by inch. "then I guess I'll have to take you one day," he promised, his voice low. They eyes were locked and he was afraid to look away in fear of breaking the spell between them. There was a pull between them, something otherworldly. They'd only known each other mere hours but they still found themselves doing the unspeakable. They were falling in love.

"Now tell me about yourself," she asked of him, her voice barely a whisper. For that, he managed to look away.

"I'm not interesting, trust me."

A sultry smile spread over her lips. "I beg to differ." Their lips were centimeters apart. He could feel her breath on his face. He wanted to kiss her. He had to kiss her. He was definitely going to kiss her.

"Goodnight, Lieutenant."

Tomorrow. He was definitely going to kiss her tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_June 6, 1944_

_Operation Overlord began today. I didn't sleep at all last night. I can't stop worrying about him. Ahab has been telling me about the mission today. He's heard men in the 101__st__ division have been separated, fighting in small groups._

_Mulder was stationed to land at Omaha Beach, as well. Only bad new has come from that front. I can only hope my Mulder wasn't killed in the barricade the Germans set up. He's strong, a fighter. I know he made it. He had to…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

April 23, 1944—O'Malley's Bar

Sunday

Mulder surveyed the people around him. All were close friends of General Scully's. Most of the people, Mulder was surprised he actually knew. His pals from the Navy and Army were there. His distant family, too. For the most part, he kept to himself. He nursed a bottle of beer, kept up with conversation with a few army buddies. But his mind wasn't on their words. His mind was on the redhead across the room.

She'd left a smile on his face the night before. She was teasing him, he knew, but there was something in those blue eyes of hers.

"You're drifting, Lieutenant," a voice whispered by his ear. "What has you thinking so much?"

"A gorgeous redhead who's going to be the death of me," he answered, that same smile he'd adopted last night spreading across his features.

Dana moved around him. In the dimness of the bar, he could still see the radiance of her smile.

She leaned against the bar. "Enjoying yourself tonight, Mulder?" she asked.

"I am now."

"You mean you weren't an hour ago when you couldn't stop staring at me?" she shot back at him. He only continued to smile at her.

There was something about that smile that made her insides melt. "You didn't kiss me last night," she said, her voice a whisper.

"You left before I could," he corrected, his tone matching hers. He moved closer to her, shielding them from the rest of the party.

"Liar."

Busted. "Okay, but I wanted to."

"So why didn't you?"

"You're my general's daughter," he explained as if it was obvious. "I don't want him to hate me or send me off to my death."

"He won't. I told you last night he thinks of you as a son."

"Maybe he does, but you can't blame me for being cautious."

"No, I can't, but if I can guarantee your safety, would you kiss me?"

He smiled. "Yes, if you could ensure my safety, I would gladly kiss you," he promised.

"I'm holding you to your word," she warned.

"That's okay because I'm a man of my word."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's this one mean?" Dana asked Mulder a few hours later, fingering a metal on his jacket.

"That one is to show I was in the European, African, and Middle Eastern campaign."

"What about this?" she fingered a pair of silver wings.

He laughed. "You can't figure that one out?" She gave him a shove, her eyes moving to the dog tags around his neck.

"Do you always have to wear your dog tags?" She watched him take them off, handing them to her. She was being awfully curious, but he certainly didn't mind. As long as she kept touching him he didn't mind at all.

"No, once you've reached a certain rank, the tags are no longer necessary. I always wear min just in case. That and I are kind of attached to them."

She handed the tags back to him. "I'd imagine you would be, since you've been wearing them since you were sixteen."

He grinned sheepishly. "I told you I joined early."

"They suit you, Lieutenant," she told him, running a finger over them after he put them back on.

"You keep calling me Lieutenant. Why?" he wondered, arching his brow.

"People call you Mulder. Why?" she reversed, her brow arching as well.

He nodded. "Touché." He pursed his lips. "Why do you call me Lieutenant?"

"Why do people call you Mulder?"

"You tell me and I'll tell you," he compromised.

"I like how it sounds," she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I hate my first name," he explained, leaning his body towards hers.

"I guess I'm learning about you after all," she mused quietly, speaking of the night before.

"I guess you are," he agreed. "But that means you're going to have to tell me more about yourself."

"So that's how it going to be? Okay." Her hand brushed his arm. "Actually I do have a secret I could tell you."

He leaned even closer. "And what's that?"

Her fingers mingled with the tags around his neck. "I really want you to kiss me," she whispered.

His hand brushed against her hip. "Then I guess I'd better do it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

April 24, 1944—Scully house, early morning

Monday

"Good morning, Mrs. Scully," Mulder greeted when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. That bed is surprisingly comfortable."

His hostess smiled and continued making breakfast. He settled himself at the breakfast counter, still blinking sleep from his eyes. Not that he wasn't used to getting up early, but the Scullys made a habit of it everyday. By all means, he was the farthest thing from lazy but he was only human. He liked to sleep in once in a while.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Charlie asked as he came bounding down the stairs.

"Pancakes, bacon, sausage—all the usuals," Maggie told him, flipping over a pancake. Charlie made his appreciation known as he rushed to help.

"I could get used to this, Mrs. Scully," Mulder warned her. "I can't remember the last time I had meals as good as yours."

"Why, thank you, Mulder." Maggie blushed at his compliment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Don't you have something you need to share with me?" Melissa asked her sister, flopping down on her bed.

"Like what?" Dana asked, playing dumb. She simply stretched out under the warmth of her covers.

"Like the matter of a certain kiss between you and Lieutenant Mulder last night," she said matter of factly.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. Now spill. How was it?" she wondered. She always had been the nosy sister.

A smile came over Dana's face as she reminisced on the night before. They had been in a bar full of people but the moment his lips had touched hers, she had felt like they were the only people in the world. She'd never felt that way before.

"It was amazing, Missy. Absolutely breathtaking," she finally said, her eyes glowing in remembrance.

"And what brought on this kiss?" Missy just had to know. She was bursting with curiosity.

Dana looked over at her sister. "I asked him to."

"What?!" She was genuinely shocked. "Dana, that's not like you. Why'd you ask him?"

"There's something about him, Mis. He intrigues me."

"I'd assume so. He is good looking."

"No, not just his looks. There's something there; something I can't explain."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

April 24, 1994—afternoon

Monday

"Are you getting along with everyone? They're not giving you any trouble?" William asked Mulder.

"No, everyone's very nice. We're getting along just fine."

"I've noticed Charlie always stays close by. I want to thank you for convincing him not to enlist. You don't know how happy you've made his mother."

Mulder smiled and took another sip of his beer. "Happy to help."

"Why don't you help more by getting the steaks from the kitchen?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Will do, chief."

He made haste to the kitchen. Mrs. Scully passed him on the way with the lemonade, smiling warmly at him. He nodded back at her. He quickly located said steaks. He closed the refrigerator door to reveal Dana on the other side.

"Hey," she greeted, a glass of water mid air in her hand.

"Hey," he parroted. "We haven't had a chance to talk today, have we?"

"No, we've all been pretty busy today."

"Do you have time to talk now?" he wondered.

She smiled. "Yes, I do, but it looks like you don't." She pointed to the plate in his hands.

He glanced down. "Oh! Yeah, I should probably take care of this first."

As if on cue, Charlie stepped into the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I promise this wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you down here," Mulder said breathlessly when he pulled away from Dana for the umpteenth time.

She smiled seductively. "It's still pretty good, though."

He couldn't help but return the smile. "Yes, it is but I keep expecting your dad or brothers to come barging in telling me to remove my hands from your person."

She flashed him her best smile. "Trust me when I say they won't. They'll just pretend nothing's going on until they're confronted with it."

"They won't beat me up, will they?" He grew a worried expression. She tugged on his bottom lip that jutted out. Was there nothing about this man that wasn't adorable?

"No, but they might threaten you a little." His panicked look made her laugh. She pulled on his dog tags a little. "Don't worry; I'll protect you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

May 1, 1994—Scully household

Monday

Mulder reached for the milk to pour on his cereal, his fingers brushing with hers. He hid a smile as she blushed. He let her have the milk first, his eyes never leaving her. She was aware of his scrutiny but wisely didn't look up at him. Her father was only a few feet away at the head of the table. He might have been reading he paper but he was an expert at multi-tasking.

While the two had established they were a couple, they were keeping it secret from her family. For now, at least.

Unfortunately for them, though, her parents had their suspicions. They had caught on to the long stares and they way they stood or sat close together. Maggie was pretty sure she knew what was going on but William could have cared less. As long as his daughter was happy and she didn't get hurt, he was happy with any relationships she was in. the fact that it was a man whom he admired just kept him safe from those dangerous heart attack years.

"Dana," Maggie said, interrupting the spell between the couple, "what are your plans for today?"

Maggie certainly didn't miss the look that passed between her daughter and their guest.

"Well, um, Mulder and I were going to go into town today and do some sightseeing."

That sounded good for an alibi, right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So tell me about your family," Dana asked of Mulder, sitting down on a park bench. "I've never heard you talk about them."

Mulder shrugged his shoulders, his hands fitting into his jacket pockets. There was a slight breeze in the air, despite entering the warmer days of May.

"Not much to tell."

"Then tell me whatever you can." The softness in her voice grabbed at his heart. He took one look at her trusting face and promptly melted.

He sat close to her on the bench, wrapping his arm around her when she snuggled into his side.

"I'm the only child of Teena and Bill Mulder. They weren't exactly the best parents. They did get me a puppy once, though. That was probably the highlight of my childhood." She patted his arm for support. "My dog died when I was sixteen. She got cancer. After that, I became kind of depressed. She was my best friend. She was there to greet me every day when I came home from school. My dad died a few months before my seventeenth birthday and on my birthday, I enlisted in the service."

"Were you…"

"Close to my dad? No. I'm not close to my mom, either. I haven't seen her in four years. For all I know, she thinks I'm dead."

"And you don't care that she might think you're dead?" Dana asked, somewhat incredulous.

He shrugged again. "Not really. She wasn't exactly the best mom. Your mom's the best mom. My mom hardly knew I was alive when I lived in the same house. What's the difference now?'

"Well," she struggled for words.

"See, there's no difference."

She was still at a loss for words so he simply settled her further into his side.

"Anyway, maybe now I'm moving away from the past and moving towards the future," he explained, his voice softening.

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "A better future."

He ran a finger down her cheek. "A beautiful future. With bight red hair."

She smiled. "I'm in your future?" she asked timidly.

"You're a big part of it," he confirmed. He welcomed her kiss, always excited by her touch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

May 2, 1944—Scully backyard

Tuesday

Bill Jr. eyed Mulder with suspicion. He didn't like the way the younger man looked at his sister. They looked a little too… comfortable with each other. She shouldn't be dating. She should be focused on her career. She didn't need a man coming in her life and making her forget her priorities.

"Mom, I think we should keep an eye on Mulder," Bill suggested.

"Don't even think about it, Bill. Don't bother them. They're happy and I'm not going to let you ruin it," Maggie threatened.

"But mom…" he started, but she cut him off.

"No, Bill. Your father approves and so do I. They're perfect for each other."

"They're together?!"

"Of course." She motioned to the couple. "Isn't it obvious?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dana and Mulder spent the next two weeks practically joined at the hip. Much of their time they spent sightseeing, getting to know each other as well as they knew themselves.

She told Mulder things she never even dared to even say out loud, but yet she told him everything. Her most embarrassing moment, her most cherished childhood memory, every boy she ever had a crush on, her deepest secrets, her wishes for the future—he knew her better than anyone. And she liked to think she knew him just as well.

The only things she didn't' tell him were the nightly dreams she had, dreams that showed the perfect two story house with the puppy in the backyard and the white picket fence with two point three kids running past it to welcome home their father after his day at work. She couldn't share that with him. She didn't want to scare him off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

May 19, 1944—Luigi's Bistro

Friday

"I can't believe your brother didn't beat me up," Mulder stated, grasping Dana's hand. "I would have beaten me up if I was him."

"He knows my father treats you like a son. Dad would beat him up if he beat you up," she explained, stealing a mushroom off his plate.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm friends with your dad then," he mused.

They fell into a comfortable silence, focusing on their meal instead before they got cold. It was their designated date night, only this week was a special date. He had something important to tell her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're lucky the weather's been so nice lately," Dana commented, her eyes to the sky. "It's a beautiful night."

Mulder didn't comment. She noticed. She squeezed his hand, gaining his attention.

"Where'd you go? You seem so far away tonight," she noticed. He grimanced.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm not good company tonight. I guess I've got something on my mind," he apologized.

"Penny for your thoughts," she bargained.

"I don't think you'll like them."

She laughed nervously. "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me," she joked. Or at least she hoped it was just a joke.

"No! God, no," he was quick to reassure her. Unknowingly, her heart went back to it normal rate. "It's just not very happy news."

"A second ago, it was just something on your mind. Now it's new that's not very good. Something that's probably not going to be very good for us as a couple."

He guided her to a bench, sitting her down. He held onto her hands just a little tighter. He had a nervous look on his face. At least, she assumed it was a nervous look. She'd never seen that look before.

"You're starting to scare me, Lieutenant," she said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Remember Pearl Harbor?"

"It's kind of hard to forget." The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Well, a counter attack is in the works for the Germans and my number's going to be called in just a few weeks. I'm with the 501st Paratrooper infantry division. We're dropping into Normandy in June."

Her face was void of all emotion. Her heart had stopped at his first words. She'd thought his duties were done, that they were moving forward with their relationship. This would definitely set them back!

Finally, his words caught up with her.

"What?!"

"I know I should have told you sooner but we've been getting so close, I didn't want anything to ruin it. You mean a lot to me, Dana."

She scoffed. "Why couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"I was afraid! You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time. Forgive me for not wanting to jeopardize it," he shot back at her.

"I'm sorry. This just… it isn't something easy to hear."

"It's not easy to tell you, either."

Her lips found his. She always knew just what he needed when he needed it. She rested her forehead against his when they parted.

"Do you know when you leave?" she whispered.

"June third, early morning."

"Then we should make the most of our time together," she suggested. He didn't miss the gleam in her eye. She had something planned.

"Dana," but a finger stopped his words.

"Let's go home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Will you write to me when you're gone?"

"Of course. I'm already planning what I'm going to say. How's this: Dear Dana, every minute away from you seems like an eternity. I'm counting the hours until I see you again."

A snicker. "Stick to what you know. But it did sound beautiful," she told him honestly. She snuggled up next to him, trying to capture some of his warmth.

"How do you feel?" he whispered in her hair.

"Amazing," she said with no hesitation.

"Seriously."

She pulled away to look at him. "I am being serious. I feel wonderful, like I'm alive."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she laughed. "You make me feel… I can't describe it. There aren't words for… how wonderful you make me feel all the time."

He smiled broadly and kissed her sweetly. "You are very good for my ego. Can I keep you in my pocket?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

June 1, 1944—dinner

Thursday

Chatter went around the table but two were oblivious to it all. They were lost in their own world. Mulder and Dana were too focused on each other to pay attention to everyone else at the table. They spoke quietly to one another, occasionally laughing at something the other said.

This did not go unnoticed by Maggie. She knew something was going on. They'd been getting quieter and quieter over the past week. They knew something they weren't telling the rest of them. Something big.

"Mulder, Dana, the two of you are being awfully quiet," she said, calling them out. The couple looked up as a hush came over the table. "Any particular reason?"

Mulder glanced over to Dana, who promptly looked down at her plate.

"Um, yes, actually," Mulder finally spoke up. "I have some news I need to share with you all. I should have told you sooner, but…"

All eyes looked at him expectantly. All were waiting eagerly to hear what he head to say. Was he leaving? Were they getting married? Except Dana. She was holding tight to his hand, anticipating the sting of his news.

"Uh, in two days, I leave for France."

"What?!" went around the table.

Maggie regained her composure first. "France?"

Mulder nodded. "It's a secret mission that's been in the works for a while now. Troops are banding together to help. My number got called."

"But you're a Lieutenant General," William protested.

"I know but I volunteered. I can't let them down."

"Why'd you volunteer?" Charlie wondered.

Mulder shrugged. "I didn't have a lot going for me at the time. Not like I do now." He made a side glance to Dana. Her eyes met his.

"How about we just make the best of out time?" Dana suggested, meeting the eyes of her family. She knew they were all thinking the same thing. Hell, she was thinking the same thing, too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mulder rolled them over before he crushed her. She snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck with her lips.

"How do you feel?" he murmured in her hair.

"Are you going to ask me that every time?" she wondered, lifting her eyes to his.

"No," he smiled. "Eventually I'll stop because it'll finally sink in."

"Trust me, Mulder, I'll always feel wonderful. Being with you makes me feel that way," she assured.

"Good, I feel more confident now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

June 2, 1944—ballpark, night

Friday

"Why are we here again?" Dana asked Mulder for the third time.

He pulled her along by her hand. "Because I want to teach you how to play baseball."

"It's you last night here," she reminded him in case he had forgotten. "We could spend this time doing other things."

"I know but, Dana, think of this as bonding."

"I'm pretty sure we've already bonded, Mulder. In every way possible."

"Dana…" he whined.

"Okay, okay." She pulled him along now. "Teach me how to play baseball."

He took a few minutes to get ready, instructing his hired assistant with what to do, before taking Dana in his arms.

"If this is how you play baseball, I'm all for it," she muttered, wiggling against him. He hugged her tighter. He placed the bat in her hands.

"Put your hands in the middle," he instructed. She did as he asked as he placed his hands outside of hers. "All right, now it's hips before hands. You got that? Hips before hands."

She nodded. "Hips before hands; got it."

"Fire away, poor boy!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So how'd you like your first baseball lesson?" Mulder asked her with a smile. He sat down in right field, pulling her down with him.

"It was okay," she said vaguely. She pushed him back until he was lying down, straddling his legs.

"Dana, we're in public," he reminded her, his voice wavering. His hands still found their way to her hips, though.

She gave him a sultry smile. "No one's around." Her hands traced patterns on his chest. "Besides, I don't think you'd mind anyway."

"Yes, I would. I don't exactly want you on display to the world. Not that way, at least."

She smiled, lying down on top of him. Her ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He went for propriety and moved his hands to her back.

"Is it going to be like Pearl Harbor? A surprise attack for them?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about that tonight." He rolled them over, his arm supporting his weight. Her fingers went to his dangling dog tags, a nail tracing over the words inscribed.

"What else is there to talk about?" she asked. "I can't get it out of my head. You're leaving tomorrow."

"But I'll be back," he promised.

"How do you know that?!" she countered. "No one thought the Japanese would attack but they did and look at how many men died."

"That won't happen to me," he vowed to her. Her blue eyes were filling with tears.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll have you and your faith waiting for me to return," he murmured to her. His lips brushed across her cheek. "And you know I can't let you down."

She sniffled. "You better not. I don't know what I'd do if… if you never…"

Tears came spilling out instead. He cradled her to him, doing his best to comfort her. He whispered words of assurance and slowly her tears came to a halt. They lay silently with each other, gradually lulled to sleep by the sound of their breathing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

June 3, 1944—train station 7:37 AM

Saturday

The atmosphere was somber. The Scully family kept their distance as the two lovers said goodbye. They would have their chance.

Dana smoothed a hand over a lapel on his jacket, her fingers lingering on a medal.

"You look so handsome in your uniform," she told him, a faint smile on her lips.

"I'll have to wear it more often, then."

She didn't comment. She continued to familiarize herself with him.

"Hey, pick a pocket," he said to her suddenly. She pointed to his left jacket pocket. He smiled as he pulled out her prize. "Lucky you."

He withdrew his dog tags. "I know how fond you are of these," he explained. He put them around her neck, her hand automatically reaching up to feel them. "Now you can keep me close to your heart."

"I'll keep them safe for you," she promised. He smiled his thanks. She had a hold of his hat and he noticed how her hands gripped at it tightly. He took it from her and placed it on her head. She tipped it to the side, getting a laugh from him.

"It looks good on you."

She made a noncommittal sound and removed the hat. He leaned down to make it easier for her to put the hat on his head. She was being extremely quiet, no doubt trying to ignore the obvious. If he were in her position, he'd probably be doing the same thing.

"Are you ever going to say more than a few words to me?" he wondered, lifting her chin up from where it had fallen.

"What do you want me to say, Mulder? My whole world's crashing down at the moment. Forgive me for not being so talkative," she snapped.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms. She buried herself in his embrace, her arms holding on for dear life. He swayed them gently from side to side in attempt to calm her. "Listen to me. When I get back, that's when the rest of our lives start. We'll get a home wherever you want, have some kids, and spent the rest of our days growing old together. How's that sound?"

She bit back the tears she felt coming. "Sounds perfect."

They were content to simply hold one another for the time being. Dana tried hard to keep her mind away from morbid thoughts.

The whistle from the train caught their attention. Mulder slowly pulled back.

"The train'll be heading out soon," he said to no one in particular. She nodded. She looked up into his eyes, tears glistening.

"Come back to me," she whispered.

"I'll do my damnedest," he promised.

"Last call!"

"I need to…" and he motioned toward the train.

Her family came up to give their goodbyes. Bill Jr. was brief but the rest gave heartfelt farewells.

"You be careful out there, son," William told him last, a hidden threat in there. Mulder nodded in promise. "Now you'd better head on out before you miss your train."

He started in that direction but his steps were sluggish.

"Mulder, I want you to take this with you," Dana said, taking something off from around her neck. Mulder recognized it as her cross.

"Dana," he attempted to protest but she wouldn't hear any of it. She clasped the necklace around his neck. He wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

She kissed him, long and hard. "I love you, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_August 9, 1944_

_He's been gone for two months and six days now. I miss him more than I ever thought possible. I need him here with me. Ahab says some of the troops that invaded Normandy have yet to be found, and most troops have been captured or killed. I can only pray that Mulder's all right, that he'll come back to me without a scratch on him. His dog tags bring me comfort, though little. There's no substitute for the real thing._

_I find it hard to sleep at night without him there to keep me warm. It's amazing how attached one can grow to another in such a short time. I'm often jumpy during the day. I'm terrified soldiers, or Ahab, will tell me he's been found dead. Now I know how my mother feels every time Ahab goes off._

_I need Mulder here with me, now more than ever. I'm terrified to raise this child alone. I can't wait to tell him he's going to be a father. I think he'd be excited. Even if he's not, I need him home. I don't know how much more of this waiting I can take. I hardly sleep; I hardly eat. I wait for the day I can put my arms around him again, the day I can feel his lips against mine and his fingers gently moving through my hair…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_November 2, 1944_

_I felt our child move for the first time this morning. It surprised me at first but my mother quickly told me what it was. My parents took the news of my pregnancy better than I expected. Maybe they realize what this child means to me._

_It was the most amazing feeling in the world. I only wish Mulder could have been here to feel it. He needs to be here to feel the movement of the life we created together…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

December 25, 1944—Scully household

Wednesday

Colorful wrapping paper was strewn about the floor due to the wrapping paper fight engaged by Charlie. He had orders to pick it up but he was too busy trying the make Dana smile.

She hadn't moved from her place by the window in twenty minutes. She just sat there staring out into the early morning sun, a hand rubbing over her rounded stomach. Charlie knew who she was looking for. She'd been doing it all week.

"Dana, why don't you come over here and help me clean this up?" he asked her. He waited for her snappy response but it never came.

"Dana, you've got to stop doing this," he told her, walking over to his sister. Maggie came out of the kitchen before he could say anything else.

"Charlie, leaver her alone and pick up this mess."

He grumbled but he did as she ordered. He wasn't having much luck anyway. Maybe his mom would have better luck.

Maggie sat next to her daughter on the love seat. She stroked her hair lovingly, content enough just to sit there keeping her company.

"I miss him, mom," Dana murmured quietly. "I miss him so much."

"Oh, Dana. I'm sure he'll be home soon," she told her, keeping positive. "He can't stay away from you for long."

"What if he's dead and no one's found him yet? What if they caught him and now he's in some prison? What if…"

"No, Dana, no. Don't think like that. He said he would come home to you and he will," Maggie assured forcefully. Tears were flowing from Dana's eyes now. It broke her heart to see her daughter in so much pain.

"But what if he doesn't, mom?" she whispered. "What if he doesn't come home?"

Maggie's eyes caught sight of the dog tags around her neck. Maggie didn't like to think negatively. Every bone in her being told her Mulder was going to be back, he had to come back. He wouldn't leave the love of his life waiting for him to return.

"I'm sure he's doing everything he can to get to you, Dana. He has to be." She wiped her daughter's tears away but they were quickly replaced with fresh ones. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap for a little while? I bet it'll make you feel better."

"It won't make me feel better, mom."

"Take a nap anyway. You need to keep your strength up for the baby."

Dana nodded and, with little assistance from her mother, stood and stretched her muscles.

"Thank you, mom. I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

Maggie smiled and patted Dana's arm. "Just promise me you'll keep up your strength for the baby. He or she needs you to do that. Mulder needs you to do that."

"I will, mom. For Mulder."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A car door shut outside, a man thanking the driver before he sped off.

132 Autumn Brooke Drive. A destination had never seemed so far away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A knock on the door stopped Maggie from checking on Dana. She just hoped she was napping. She knew Dana was losing sleep over Mulder. She often heard her up and about at night, either in the kitchen or the living room looking out the window.

Maggie sighed. First love…

She gasped when she opened the door, a hand flying to her mouth. A hand reached out to grab her wrist to her from falling.

"Are you real?" she asked. "Are you really here?"

A handsome smile flashed back at her. "I can assure you I'm very real. And if it's no trouble, I'd like to come in. It's a bit cold out here."

Maggie snapped out of her funk. "oh, I'm sorry. Come in, come in. Can I get you anything? Are you okay?"

"No, and I am now."

"Mulder," but Maggie was at a loss for words. Mulder guided her to the couch, sitting her down before she fell.

"I'm back, Mrs. Scully. I'm alive," he told her, that handsome smile coming back.

"Yes, you are." A hand reached out to touch his cheek. "You really are. Mulder, what happened? William received word you were lost in action. We hadn't the heart to tell Dana."

"I parachuted in over Normandy. My men and I were alone in a forested area. It looked that way at lease. We were ambushed by the Germans a few hours later. I lost half my men and a good portion of them were injured. After the Germans left, we assed the damage. I started heading further inland for more supplies when the French caught me by surprise. I was shot in the scuffle but they finally understood I was American. The doctor that patched me up the first time didn't such a good job and I ended up getting an infection. That took weeks to cure and by the time it did, I discovered all American military personnel had pulled out of France.

"After I left the French soldier's camp, it took me weeks of sneaking around to avoid the Germans and find someplace that could help me out. After weeks of working for a ship ride home, here I am. I'm feeling better now than I have these last seven months," he finished.

"It's a miracle you made it home."

Mulder laughed. "I guess it is." He looked around the room, observing the gifts at the base of the tree. "Where's Dana?"

"In her room napping." Mulder stood, obviously ready to see her whether she was napping or not. "Mulder, there's something I need to tell you first."

He noted her nervous tone. He slowly sat back down. "Hope it's good news."

"It is, it is," Maggie hastily assured, "but I'm no so sure Dana will appreciate me telling you this. I imagine she'd prefer to tell you herself but I want to warn you so you're not too surprised."

Now he was scared. "What is it?"

Maggie expelled a long breath. "Dana's pregnant."

For the longest time, Mulder said nothing. He simply sat there and stared straight ahead. Maggie could only guess what he was thinking. She just hoped he was happy.

"Pregnant," he finally said after a long pause. "Pregnant… with my… I have to see her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He slowly opened the door and poked his head through. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping on her side, one hand pressed to her rounded stomach. He choked back tears at the sight.

He slowly crept in the room after shutting the door. He kneeled down next to the bed. He ran a finger down her cheek, biting back a sigh at the feel. He resisted touching her stomach. He wanted her to be awake when he did that.

Slowly, he kissed her forehead, then her cheek and nose before placing a longer kiss on her lips. He smiled when she sighed and that cute smile of hers came across her face.

"Dana," he murmured, pressing another kiss to her lips. "Wake up, beautiful. Your Lieutenant's home."

He kissed her again, caressing her cheek. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering. His smile was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly a few times but the image remained. A hesitant hand reached out to touch him. All the air seemed to have left her body.

"Mulder?" she whispered, lifting her head from the pillow.

"It's me, gorgeous," he assured. "I'm here."

A sob escaped from her mouth. He helped her sit up; her hands were more focused on feeling him, making sure he was actually there.

"You're here," she murmured. "You're actually here. You're real. This isn't a dream."

"It's certainly not a dream. In a dream, you wouldn't be able to feel this."

His mouth mingled with hers. He had to remind himself not to deepen it. Well, too much anyway. She grabbed at him, wanting him as close as possible. Her fingers mingled in his hair. His hands caressed her back, pulling her to him. He never wanted to let go.

"When did you get back? Where have you been all this time?" she asked him when they parted. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I've been fighting to get back to you for so long now. I arrived last night in New York on the SS Nomandie. I tried to get a train out but they didn't have anything. Finally, this man offered to drive me here; said it was on his way."

"Fighting? I thought the troops pulled out in September."

He nodded. "They did. My troop got separated from everyone else. It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you the whole thing one day."

"Were you hurt? What happened? Why were you separated?" She obviously wanted to talk about it now. He placed a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else.

"I told you I'd tell you later. Right now, I just want to look at you."

His gaze shifted downward to her stomach.

She gave a weak laugh. "Surprise."

He smiled. "Your mom told me downstairs," he confessed. "She didn't want it to startle me. It is mine, right?'

"Yes," she said firmly, hitting him on the arm. "You're the only one."

"I know. I was just joking." His hands moved to her stomach, silently hovering as he waited for permission. She placed her hands over his and guided them to their child.

Flutters met his fingertips. He smiled at the feel.

"Is that him?"

She smiled at the wonder on his face. "Yes, it is. I'm feeling him, or her, a lot more lately. Your child is very active."

"This is amazing," he murmured softly. "How's everything with you and the baby?"

"Everything's good and right on time," she said. "We're both healthy. We both missed you."

He met her eyes. "And I missed you. There wasn't a minute that went by I didn't think of you."

He gave her stomach one last caress before sitting next to her on the bed. Her lips immediately found his. She promptly deepened the kiss. He fell captive to her for a few minutes, but he quickly reminded himself her family was downstairs probably waiting to see him.

"Dana," he started, pulling back from her, "we have the rest of our lives now."

"I know, but… you were gone so long, Mulder. I was so afraid something had happened to you and no one knew."

"Nah, nothing could ever keep me away from you," he reminded her with a smile.

"It better not," she warned.

"My time with the army is officially up. You are now my entire world, you and our child. I promise I will never leave your side, at least until I get on your nerves."

"You'll never get on my nerves. I'll always want you by my side."

"That's good because I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to you." She smiled.

She could remember a time when dating was the farthest thing from her mind. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Mulder. He meant everything to her, something she'd learned about five minutes after his train rolled out. She wanted to be with him through thick and thin, the good time and the bad; everything. After eight months of dating, two with him actually present, she just knew life without him would surely be boring.

"You know what?" Mulder said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

He took her hands in his. "I've seen a lot of horrible things in such a short amount of time but you know what?"

She smiled. "What?"

He kissed her tenderly. "You make it all better."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_April 22, 1944_

_I met the most… infuriating man today. I saw him from a distance at first. The uniform was the first thing I noticed. There were only a few men with uniforms, my father being one of them, but for some reason, he caught my eye immediately. Imagine my surprise when he was soon introduced to me as Lieutenant General Fox Mulder, the man my father had been going on and on about for a good year. The man my father considers another son._

_Anyway, he looked so nervous when my father introduced us. But I also noticed he couldn't stop staring at me. When I heard him speak, though, I was hooked. I could have fainted at the sound of his deep, not quite husky, voice. Okay, maybe not fainted._

_During dinner, I couldn't stop staring at him. Hopefully he didn't notice but I did notice him grinning to himself a couple of times. After dinner, I decided to visit him in his room. After sending Charlie to bed, I could feel butterflies in my stomach at being alone with him. I acted confident, but on the inside I was so nervous. I wasn't about to show that to him, though. I was having too much fun making him sweat._

_After talking to him for a little while, I began to relax. We teased, or joked I suppose, for a while and I swear he was about to kiss me, but I pulled away at the last minute. I wanted him to kiss me and I pulled away. What was I thinking?! I'm never going to get any sleep tonight._

_He's certainly an intriguing man. I'll have to talk to him more tomorrow night at Ahab's party. I would love to know more about him. There's a mystery behind those brown eyes of his. I want to know that mystery._

_I know it's a little soon but… I think I'm in love with him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The End_


End file.
